


The Day Of

by brighterbolder



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Love, Marriage, Nervous, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighterbolder/pseuds/brighterbolder
Summary: They're getting married. They're also getting nervous.AKAPre-wedding jitters require reassurance from the only other person who can give it to them. Each other.





	The Day Of

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing and posting VM fanfiction, so please go easy on me lol. This is just a cute fluffy piece and I hope this idea hasn't been used too many times before. Hope you enjoy! P.S my tumblr is @brighterbolder.

It had been a year since Scott had carefully prepared a candlelit evening for her, a velvet box in his back pocket. It had been a year since he had a practiced an entire heartfelt speech in his head, only to blurt out the four-word question in a bumbling fashion. It had been a year since the most beautiful woman in the world exclaimed a jubilant "Yes!" and he slid a shiny diamond ring onto her finger.

Finally, it was time to make it official. Later that day, her engagement ring would no longer be the sole ring on her ring finger.

He felt lots of things, but mostly excitement. He couldn't wait to see a radiant Tessa walk down the aisle, adorned in the beautiful white dress that she had insisted he couldn't see or else they'd been doomed to bad luck. He couldn't wait to recite all his promises to her and hear hers in return. But most of all, he couldn't wait to proudly call her his wife every day for the rest of his life.

"I'll see you at the end of the aisle," Tessa had said to him that morning, a smile on her face. He leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips but she briskly turned her head to the side, his lips instead landing on her jawline.

"Sorry," she had said cheekily, holding back giggles. "You're going to have to wait until it's official."

He had groaned and tried to go in for another, but Tessa was adamant, leaving to meet her sister and mother before he could. Well, Tessa was always worth the wait, anyways.

Scott quickly glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand of his hotel room, which read 10:28am. After they had both woken up early that morning snuggled beside each other in their home, they had gone separately to the hotel where the wedding party would be staying. Their wedding was taking place in a quaint botanical garden in London, and it was shaping up to be quite the event. He had to be at the garden at noon, when the ceremony was set to begin. In less than two hours, his best friend and ice skating partner would officially become something more. And he was ready. Definitely ready.

Scott walked to the closet to pull his suit out of the garment bag. As he unzipped it, he noticed that his hands were shaking. Rubbing them together, he realized that they were sweating, too. _Everyone gets nervous_ , he rationalized, trying to prevent any unwanted thoughts. _Especially for their big day._

He pulled the suit out of the bag and put it on, but struggled to button up the front because his hands were shaking so badly. What was wrong with him? He wasn't sure. There he was, just moments away from marrying his favourite person. Why couldn't he just still his hands? _You're about to make the biggest commitment of your life. Do not mess this up._

He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, imagining that Tessa was there with him, her arms wrapped around them as they synced their breathing, as if they were preparing to compete. Everything would be just fine.

Scott continued to try to ignore his jitters as he reached for his tie, which was supposed to be hanging on the hanger. It wasn't there.

 _Oh my god_ , he thought, unable to suppress the imminent feeling of suffocating panic. _It's not here. Where the hell is it? That's the tie that Tessa liked, it's the one I'm supposed to wear when I'm waiting for her at the end of the aisle, and, stupidly, it's the only one I brought, and-_

Suddenly, he didn't feel too well. Struggling to catch his breath, he gripped the side of the wall and ran his fingers through his hair, which had already been styled. He briefly caught a glimpse of his panic-stricken self in the mirror. He was a mess. There were a million things running through his mind all at once and nothing seems to slow down.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I'm about to marry Tessa._

More than anything, he wanted to be with her right then and there, even if they were about to consecrate themselves to a lifetime together. She was the only one that could fully ease his anxiety. But she was probably getting ready in her beautiful dress without any knowledge that her future husband was currently having a breakdown.

He was (thankfully) interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. Weakly, he lifted his head and forced himself to respond without sounding like he's scared out of his mind, which he was. It didn't work.

"Yeah?" he called out, his voice cracking at the end.

"Scott, it's me," the familiar voice of his brother said. The door handle jiggled. "You okay? Open up."

The concern in his voice was obvious as the door handle continued to jiggle.

"I-I..." Scott sank down onto the corner of the bed and looked warily at himself in the mirror again. He noticed that the buttons on his shirt weren't even lined up properly. "I can't find my tie and holy shit, I'm about to marry Tessa."

Danny groaned on the other side of the door, knocking again. "C'mon, Charlie and I will help you find it. Open up."

Somehow, Scott found himself opening up the hotel room door, only for his brothers to be taken aback by his appearance.

"Yikes," Charlie said, glancing at his hair, which was now standing at haphazard angles. "You okay?"

Scott filled his lungs to capacity with air then exhaled, slowly, trying to get the room to stop spinning. "I can't find my tie. It was right there where I left it last night and now it's not anymore and Tessa liked it so I have to wear it and-"

"Whoa, there," Danny said in an understanding voice, bending down to pick something up. "It was right here on the floor of the closet. It just fell off. It's okay, Scott."

Scott sighed in relief then leaned back, trying to make sense of everything. Shakily, he ran his hands through his hair again. "Am I'm ready for this?"

•

Little did he know, his bride-to-be was asking herself the exact same question just a few floors down. As her sister adjusted her sparkling hairpiece, Tessa looked at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but wonder if she was prepared well enough to take the next step. She could prepare for a competition at the rink and she could prepare for another photo shoot or TV appearance. But promising yourself completely to another person? Could she possibly prepare herself for that?

Then again, Scott wasn't just another person. He was her everything; he was intertwined with every aspect of her life and she didn't have a problem with that at all. Skating with Scott was one thing. Their romance portrayed on the ice was heated and almost ethereal, and it reflected their relationship. Dating Scott was like walking on clouds; it made her feel light and happy and free. Just being with him made her feel like they could do anything together. She hoped that he felt the same.

"You're so gorgeous, Tess," Jordan gushed as she secured the hairpiece amongst her curls. Her mom, who was in the chair next to them, nodded in agreement. "Scott's such a lucky guy."

Tessa gave her a small smile. It was nice to hear his name, no matter the time nor place. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing at that moment. She glanced at her sister's phone quickly. It read 10:39am.

Tessa felt her heartbeat hasten as she nervously drummed her fingers against her thigh. Was he as nervous and she was? In that moment, all she wanted was to be with him, to feel his arms around her, soothing her. But, she'd see him again very soon, and everything would be okay.

_But... what if? What if our chemistry was only on-ice and he gets sick of me in a couple of years? What if we lost the passion and the romance and the connection we had worked so hard to build? What if this commitment was just too much for us right now?_

Tessa's dizzying questions were soon interrupted by her mother's emotional sniffles.

"Oh, Tessa," her mother said tearily, holding her white veil in her hands. "I can't believe my baby is growing up now."

Seeing her mother cry and feeling Jordan stroke her hair so lovingly provoked overwhelming feelings in Tessa. She was absolutely ready for this, right? Right?

"Am I ready for this?" She asked aloud, mostly to her reflection than to her family.

Immediately, her sister and mom's voices chimed in, attempting to reassure her that yes, she was indeed ready, and yes, this was the right decision. But if she was being honest, Tessa couldn't hear them at all. There was only one voice she wanted to hear in that moment. Whenever she was anxious or afraid, it was only his voice that could calm her. As eager as she was to hear his voice recite vows to her, she needed to hear him now.

"Jordan?" Tessa quietly asked, peering up at her sister. Her mom and sister immediately stopped their reassurance and focused on her.

"Yeah, Tess?"

"Can you please go get Scott?"

Jordan is surprised for a moment and Kate rests her hands on Tessa's shoulders.

"Are you sure, Tess? I mean-"

Their mother gives Jordan a knowing look, stopping her from continuing. Wordlessly, her mother and Jordan left the room, Jordan going a few floors up to get the person Tessa really needed in the moment. 

•

As soon as Danny opened the door and Jordan said Tessa's name, Scott was running towards the elevator, his shirt still wrongly buttoned and his tie held in the shaky grip of his hand. He rushed to her door, knocked twice, and called out to her.

"Tess?"

"I'm here," she replied immediately. He was almost surprised to hear that she was right on the other side of the door, waiting for him. "It's just me here."

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, trying to not let the worry show in his voice. Was she regretting this? _Ohmygodohmy-_

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice," she says, her voice wavering like his. "I'm not going to open the door though, it's still bad luck."

Scott chuckled and leaned his forehead against the wood, feeling relief. Even when she was nervous she still cared about the little details.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" he asked her, sliding his back down the door and sitting on the floor. He pictured her on the other side in her dress, leaning against his back with only the door separating them.

"Yes," Tessa breathed, feeling relieved herself. "But I feel better now. Talking to you always makes me feel better."

Scott couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. "Well, guess what, Tess? You're gonna get sick of me talking because you'll be hearing my voice every day for the rest of our lives."

Tessa smiled, and slowly her nervous jitters began to melt away. She could almost see Scott and his familiar face on the other side. She could practically feel his body heat, as if they were close enough already even with a physical barrier.

"I don't think I'd mind that, actually," she said softly. "As long as you don't, either."

"Of course not," Scott replied, imagining their future together. "You know, Tess, Even though I'm nervous as hell for this, I'm so damn excited. I can't wait to see you and be with you. You know that, right?"

When she didn't respond right away, Scott forced himself to swallow the anxiety building within him. Finally, she replied.

"You think it'll still be there, in another twenty or more years? Us?"

"Absolutely," he said, without hesitation. And he believed it, he really did. "I could never, ever get sick of you, Tessa. I can't get enough of you. I love you."

And that was all she needed. Tessa felt relief pool in her stomach. In that moment, it felt like they were on the ice rink and the music had just ended, and everything just felt right. This relationship, this connection, and this marriage felt right.

"I love you, too."

•

Scott clasped his hands together as he eagerly awaited his future to walk before him. He could hear his brothers trying to remove any last doubts from his mind, but their reassurance was no longer needed.

Tessa grasped the bouquet in her hands as she inhaled deeply, her white dress cascading around her. As she took her first step down the aisle, it felt like they were taking their starting positions before a performance. She was completely certain that things would work out.

As soon as Tessa and Scott locked eyes, they both knew that they were ready.


End file.
